Sudan
The Kingdom of Sudan (also known as Meroë) is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 404 AD. The state is unique in that it was the only time in Imperial History when a newly joined nation had it's ruling dynasty deposed and replaced by a secondary line of the Imperial Dynasty (the line that was previously instaled in Egypt in 215 AD.) The King is Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X, represented by the Viceroy of Sudan, currently Akh Akins. The capital is Meroe. Goverment The Goverment is headed by the Viceroy of Sudan. His immediate subordinate is the Vizier of Sudan. They both jointly oversee the Council of Ministers of Sudan. Divisions The Kingdom is divided into four provinces (Upper Sudan, Lower Sudan, Meroe and Kush) and the Protectorate of Jolof. List of Kings of Meroe House of Alara * Alara I 838-830 BC * Shabaka I 830-813 BC * Atlanersa I 813-802 BC * Senkamanisken I 802-790 BC * Aspelta I 790-773 BC * Alara II 773-755 BC * Kashta I 755-748 BC * Shabaka II 748-729 BC * Shebitku I 729-714 BC * Anlamani I 714-699 BC * Atlanersa II 699-676 BC * Amtalqa I 676-651 BC * Shabaka III 651-636 BC * Malonaqen I 636-620 BC * Taharqa I 620-602 BC * Kashta II 602-583 BC with: * Arakamani I 602-601 BC * Tantamani I 583-577 BC * Anlamani II 577-540 BC * Piye I 540-522 BC * Pebatma I (fem) 522-514 BC * Taharqa II 514-492 BC * Tantamani II 492-474 BC with: * Aryamani I 490-484 BC * Peksater I (fem) 474-470 BC * Senkamanisken II 470-411 BC with: * Amanislo I 465-459 BC * Anlamani III 411-400 BC * Tabiry I (fem) 400-385 BC * Aspelta II 385-368 BC * Piye II 368-359 BC * Peksater II (fem) 359-348 BC * Khensa I (fem) 348-346 BC * Taharqa III 346-290 BC * Shabaka IV 290-281 BC * Atlanersa III 281-265 BC * Amanishakheto I (fem) 265-239 BC * Analmaye I 239-230 BC * Nasakhma I 230-220 BC * Tabiry II (fem) 220-208 BC * Siaspiqa I 208-200 BC * Karkamani I 200-191 BC * Talakhamani I 191-188 BC * Analmaye II 188-181 BC * Malewiebamani I 181-170 BC * Anlamani IV 170-157 BC * Amaninatakilebte I 157-142 BC * Amanineteyerike I 142-138 BC * Atasamale I (fem) 138-132 BC * Baskakeren I 132-126 BC * Shebitku II 126-120 BC * Harsiotef I 120-115 BC with: * Siaspiqa II 120-111 * Karkamani II 111-97 BC with: * Akhraten I 111-105 BC and then: * Nastasen I 105-92 BC opposed by: * Nasakhma II 97-90 BC * Amanibakhi I 90-80 BC with: * Atasamale II (fem) 90-77 BC with: * Peksater III (fem) 80-71 BC * Amanineteyerike II 71-65 BC * Nastasen II 65-37 with: * Aktisanes I 65-62 BC and: * Sabrakamani I 65-60 BC and then: * Harsiotef II 59-50 BC and then: * Pebatma II 50-44 (fem) and then: * Atlanersa IV 44-30 BC * Arakamani II 30-26 BC with: * Amanislo II 30-12 BC * Tantamani III 12-7 BC with: * Shebitku III 12-7 BC * Alakhebasken I (fem) 7 BC-15 AD with: * Aktisanes II 7 BC-2 AD and: * Nastasen III 7 BC-4 AD and then: * Arnekhamani I 5-18 with: * Atlanersa V 17-19 AD * Arqamani I 19-27 AD with: * Shebitku IV 19-29 with: * Analmaye III 19-21 and then: * Khensa II 25-34 AD with: * Akhraten II 31-38 * Nasakhma III 38-41 * Amanislo III 41-52 with: * Alakhebasken II (fem) 41-56 with: * Adikhalamani I 42-48 and then: * Sabrakamani II 48-58 and: * Naqyrinsan I 50-52, 56-59, with: * Anlamani V 58-67 with: * Tanyidamani I 60-66 and then: * Harsiotef III 66-75 AD with: * Shanakdakhete I (fem) 67-71 and then: * Arqamani II 71-78 AD with: * Teriteqas I 75-82 AD with: * Amtalqa II 75-79 and then: * Batahaliye I (fem) 79-85 with: * Malonaqen II 81-84 and: * Amanirenas I (fem) 83-89 with: * Natakamani I 84-92 with: * Siaspiqa III 85-90 and then: * Nawidemak I (fem) 90-93 and: * Naqyrinsan II 91-96 * Aktisanes III 96-99 with: * Amanishakheto II (fem) 96-105 and: * Amanikhabale I 98-102 and then: * Natakamani II 102-111 with: * Amanikhabale II 105-108 and then: * Amanitore I (fem) 108-110 and then: * Shorkaror I 110-119 * Amanitore I (fem) (2nd rule) 119-127 with: * Amtalqa III 119-129 * Pisakar I 129-159 with: * Amanibakhi II 129-133 and: * Tabiry III (fem) 129-141 and then: * Amanitaraqide I 143-156 and then: * Amanislo IV 156-179 with: * Pisakar II 156-162 and: * Amanitore II (fem) 156-164 and: * Amanikhatashan I (fem) 156-168 and then: * Shorkaror II 165-183 with: * Malonaqen III 172-188 and: * Amanirenas II (fem) 172-179 and then: * Amanitenmemide I 179-185 with: * Peksater IV (fem) 180-188 and: * Amanikhatashan II (fem) 182-192 and: * Teritnide I 189-198 with: * Natakamani III 193-197 * Teqerideamani I 198-204 with: * Tamelerdeamani I 198-204 opposed by * Peksater V (fem) 202-208 with: * Adeqatali I 205-212 with: * Shabaka V 210-212 * Shorkaror III 212-228 with: * Nawidemak II (fem) 212-220 and: * Takideamani I 216-235 with: * Teritnide II 217-225 and: * Kasaqa I (fem) 223-231 with: * Tarekeniwal I 226-238 with: * Kasaqa II (fem) 231-240 and: * Amanitenmemide II 231-238 anf then: * Pisakar III 238-252 with: * Teriteqas II 240-244 and: * Amanikhalika I 242-253 with: * Kasaqa III (fem) 252-268 with: * Arty I (fem) 254-257 and: * Aryamani II 254-258 and then: * Malewiebamani II 258-261 and: * Aspelta III 258-280 with: * Tanyidamani II 268-273 and: * Nefrukekashta I (fem) 268-276 and then: * Kasaqa IV (fem) 276-299 with: * Aritenyesbokhe I 281-285 then: * Tamelerdeamani II 285-290 and then: * Kasaqa V (fem) 290-300 * Aritenyesbokhe I (2nd rule) 300-312 with: * Arqamani III 302-314 * Amanikhareqerem I 314-325 * Teqerideamani II 325-338 with: * Teritedakhatey I 325-331 * Shorkaror IV 338-342 * Aryesbokhe I 342-351 with: * Nastasen IV 344-358 * Adeqatali II 358-364 * Maleqorobar I (fem) 364-370 with: * Piye III 365-373 with: * Yesbokheamani I 371-375 with: * Natakamani IV 373-378 with: * Aqrakamani I 375-382 with: * Lakhideamani I (fem) 377-392 with: * Shanakdakhete II (fem) 381-388 and: * Amanislo V 386-395 * Baskakeren II 395-404 with: * Tabiry IV (fem) 395-404 (408 in Kush Province) After the fall of central Sudan/Meroe, the Alara house continued to rule in the Westernmost areas known later as the Kush Province, the Kingdom being also reffered to as the "Kingdom of Kush" during this era. Rulers in Kush Province * Tabiry IV (fem) (395-404)404-408 * Abar I (fem) 408-414 * Akhraten III 414-421 with: * Aqrakamani II 415-427 with: * Maleqorobar II (fem) 421-431 * Piye IV 431-445 with: * Atlanersa VI 431-439 * Adeqatali III 445-451 with: * Teritnide III 445-456 * Lakhideamani II (fem) 456-459 * Senkamanisken III 459-461 * Lakhideamani II (fem) (2nd rule) 461-464 * Senkamanisken III (2nd rule) 464-465 * Lakhideamani II (fem) (3rd rule) 465-469 with: * Amtalqa IV 465-469 * Aktisanes IV 469-472 * Siaspiqa IV 472-473 * Lakhideamani II (fem) (4th rule) 473-477 with: * Amtalqa IV (2nd rule) 473-477 * Senkamanisken III (3rd rule) 477-479 * Senkamanisken IV 479-481 * Lakhideamani II (fem) (5th rule) 481-487 with: * Amtalqa IV (3rd rule) 481-482 and then: * Siaspiqa IV (2nd rule) 482-492 * Arnekhamani II 492-503 with: * Amanikhabale III 496-505 * Alakhebasken III (fem) 505-510 * Tanyidamani III 510-519 * Alara III 519-538 * Arakamani III 538-555 * Harsiotef IV 555-562 * Naqyrinsan III 562-587 * Adikhalamani II 587-607 In 607 the Kush domains were finally conquered. The Alara house was then granted the Kingship in Kush as an sub-national entity, provided they renounce all claim to the throne of Meroe/Sudan. Adikhalamani II was forced to accept the deal but abdicated before it came into effect. * Alara IV 607-634 * Teriteqas III 634-652 * Tantamani IV 652-680 * Amanikhabale IV 680-711 * Natakamani V 711-735 * Amtalqa V 735-761 * Pisakar IV 761-800 * Amanitenmemide III 800-824 * Tamelerdeamani III 824-850 * Shorkaror V 850-870 * Amanitaraqide II 870-896 * Tanyidamani IV 896-915 * Takideamani II 915-937 * Amanikhalika II 937-965 * Shanakdakhete III (fem) 965-982 * Akhraten IV 982-1004 * Anlamani VI 1004-1026 * Aspelta IV 1026-1050 * Lakhideamani III (fem) 1050-1070 * Nasakhma IV 1070-1093 * Atlanersa VII 1093-1127 * Tarekeniwal II 1127-1148 * Shebitku V 1148-1179 * Sabrakamani III 1179-1203 * Amanitore III (fem) 1203-1228 * Amaninatakilebte II 1228-1262 * Malewiebamani III 1262-1290 * Senkamanisken V 1290-1312 * Pebatma III (fem) 1312-1339 * Aritenyesbokhe II 1339-1370 * Amanikhabale V 1370-1399 * Teqerideamani III 1399-1421 * Amanikhatashan III (fem) 1421-1450 * Shabaka VI 1450-1482 * Amanislo VI 1482-1516 * Arqamani IV 1516-1535 * Naqyrinsan V 1535-1568 * Analmaye IV 1568-1601 * Amanishakheto III (fem) 1601-1632 * Arnekhamani III 1632-1660 * Amanibakhi III 1660-1705 * Kashta III 1705-1738 * Malonaqen IV 1738-1773 * Tantamani V 1773-1802 * Baskakeren III 1802-1831 * Atasamale III (fem) 1831-1850 * Tamelerdeamani IV 1850- Elam Dynasty * Sankhkare Nefaarud III. (Pharaoh of Egypt 386-414) 404-414 * Nubkaure Libum IV. 414-428 * Khakheperre Kuk-Nashur I. 428-431 * Sobekkare Temti-Agun II. 431-439 * Maakherure Intef I. 439-458 * Djeserkare Libum V. 458-467 * Aakheperenre Libum VI. 467-478 * Nebpehtire Libum VII. 478-479 * Aakheperkare Libum VIII. 479-493 * Nebkheperure Libum IX. 493-517 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Kuk-Nashur II. 517-530 * Neferkheperure-waenre Intef II. 530-547 * Khuinefertemre Temti-Agun III. 547-555 * Shepsesre Nefaarud IV. 555-561 * Bakare Kindattu III. 561-578 * Usermaatre-setpenamun Intef III. 578-596 * Hedjkheperre-setpenre Kuduzulush II. 596-614 * Aakheperre-setepenamun Temti-Agun IV. 614-631 * Heqakheperre Nefaarud V. 631-644 * Netjerikheperre-setpenamun Kuk-Sanit II. 644-668 * Titkheperure Pepi V. 668-687 * Sekhemkheperre Intef IV. 687-704 * Haaibre Shimut-Wartash II. 704-726 * Aakheperre-setepenamun Intef V. 726-751 * Khepermaatre-setpenptah Zizi II. 751-783 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Wartash III. 783-802 * Neferkare-setpenre Gir-Namme III. 802-818 * Nebmaatre-meryamun Nefaarud VI. 818-834 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Libum X. 834-856 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Eparti III. 856-889 * Userkhaure Libum XI. 889-911 * Userkheperure Intef VI. 911 * Banenre Kuk-Nashur III. 911-923 * Menmire-setpenre Seti I. 923-941 * Menmaatre Intef VII. 941-963 * Menpehtire Tazitta II. 963-964/ Ekiba Senenu III, High Priest of Sobek 959-964 * Kheperkheperure Libum XII. 964-977 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Ay I. 977, Also High Priest of Sobek 977 * Nebkheperure Seti II. 977-979 * Ankhkheperure Smenkhkare I. 979-988 * Menkheperure Kuk-Nashur IV. 988-1001 * Aakheperenre Tetep-Mada II. 1001-1012 * Menkheperre Shirtuh II. 1012-1022 * Aakheperkare Libum XIII. 1022-1040 * Djeserkare Smenkhkare II. 1040-1065 * Nebpehtire Seti III. 1065-1083 * Khaankhre Libum XIV. 1083-1119 * Sekhemre Khutawy Ay II. 1119-1142 * Maakherure Seti IV. 1142-1160 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Shirtuh III. 1160-1179 * Djeserkheperure-setpenre Tazitta III. 1179-1200 * Maakherure Ay III. 1200-1214 * Nakhtnebtepnefer Tazitta IV. 1214-1239 * Setutre Eparti IV. 1239-1257 * Khenemmaatre Tazitta V. 1257-1286 * Ankhkheperure Eparti V. 1286-1299 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Smenkhkare III. 1299-1315 * Irimaatenre Tao I. 1315-1337 * Djeserkare Eparti VI. 1337-1370 * Kheperkheperure Tazitta VI. 1370-1388 * Neferkheperure-waenre Tao II. 1388-1414 * Hedjkheperre-setpenre Ay IV. 1414-1432 * Senedjemibre Libum XV. 1432-1449 * Weserkare-meryamun Temti-Agun V. 1449-1507 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Kuduzulush III. 1507-1532 * Menmaatre Tao III. 1532-1558 * Userkheperure Smenkhkare IV. 1558-1591 * Heqamaatre-setpenamun Tazitta VII. 1591-1616 * Usermaatre-setpenre-meryamun Libum XVI. 1616 * Menmire-setpenre Kuk-Nashur V. 1616-1643 * Wahankh Intef VIII. 1643-1671 * Netjerikheperre-setpenamun Eparti VII. 1671-1696 * Aakheperkare Nefaarud VII. 1696-1702 * Menpehtire Seti V. 1702-1748 * Menkheperre Gir-Namme IV. 1748-1774 * Maakherure Intef IX. 1774-1800 * Sekhemkheperre Tazitta VIII. 1800-1822 * Usermaatre-akhenamun Smenkhkare V. 1822-1846 * Usermaatre-setpenamun Tao IV . 1846-1878 * Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X . 1878-present